


Dear Dad, Finale

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Episode Related, Episode: s11e16 Goodbye Farewell and Amen, Epistolary, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye writes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Dad, Finale

**Author's Note:**

> For my MASH medium bingo, for the square "Epistolery," Tag for "Goodbye, Farewell, and Amen."

Dear Dad,

I know I haven't written you lately. I'm sorry about that, but things have been a little rough here. I know there are rumors of peace talks in the works, and God I hope they're more than rumors. If so, I just might see you before you get this - knowing how slow the Army is about mail call.

Dad, I just wanted to tell you... no matter what you've heard, or what they say... I'm coming home to you. I'm going to be a civilian again. I'll be able to treat k- regular people again. I won't be smothered by military insanity.

I will come home.

I'm just fine.  
\- Hawk


End file.
